


Spar

by LightningBolt13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningBolt13/pseuds/LightningBolt13
Summary: Killua and Gon take some time to spar.





	

How did this all happen?

They were just sparring right? Right?

No. If they were sparring, it couldn't have ended up like this. No, no, no.

* * *

"Ne, Killua, it's been a while since we've done any fighting." Gon bounced excitedly.

Killua looked at his friend, interested in what he had in mind. "Are you saying we should spar?"

Gon nodded eagerly. "We've never fought, so this will be fun!" He was practically vibrating.

Killua sighed, standing from where he sat, his hands landing on his hips. "We'll see how this goes. No Nen allowed, got it?"

"Yeah!"

The two boys spread apart, about 20 away from each other. They both got into their fighting stances, bracing themselves to attack each other. Gon started by lunging himself towards Killua.

"God, he's fast."

Gon pulled back his fist before launching it at Killua's face. The younger boy quickly dodged, feeling the breeze by his ear. He quickly responded his landing a kick to Gon's stomach.

The older boy gasped and was flung backwards. His boots skidded on the grass, stopping him. He held his stomach, it burnt from the pain.

Killua raced up to him, throwing a punch for his stomach and missing. Gon returned with a kick to his legs, which Killua jumped over.

A kick to the head and miss, a punch and a block, a kick and a block, and an arm and a leg colliding. Both of their breaths were heavy, they were moving abnormally fast.

The two both jumped back before launching themselves at each other again. Killua was ready for another attack when Gon disappear from his sight. He stopped in his tracks and didn't even have time to look around for Gon, when he felt his foot make contact with his cheek.

It was a hard kick too, it caused Killua's neck to crack, and send him off in the distance.

Gon landed on his feet, beaming. "I landed a hit! Finally!"

The younger boy struggled to get back onto his feet. He spit out a wad of blood, his face darkening. "That was one hell of a kick. I guess I don't have to hold back."

Gon blinked at the strange statement.

Before he could even react, Killua was infront of him and behind him in an instant.

Killua shook his head, snapping himself out of the daze he was in. He turned around to Gon, who was standing still.

The older boy slowly turned around, a look of horror written all over his face. On his neck was a large gash. The poor boy tried to open his mouth but all that came out was blood. He wobbled a little before his eyes rolled to the back of his head before falling backwards.

"Gon!"

He rushed over to his friend who was twitching on the ground, in a puddle of blood that was quickly expanding.

Killua's hand slipped under his back to raise him up.

"Gon, Gon! Stay with me, please."

Gon looked up at Killua with tears covering his eyes. It started to run down his face, mixing into the blood on the ground.

"K-K-Killua..."

He tried to reach up to his friend with shaky hands.

"It's fine. You di-didn't mean... it..." His now pale hands fell beside him, his eyes now cold and lifeless.

Killua shook his head in disbelief, tears running down his cheeks.

No.. No.

Killua killed Gon. How did this all happen?


End file.
